1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a characteristic visual effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lamp has a lens having a cavity axially formed in the lens. The cavity encompasses an LED and has an inner side surface and an imaging surface. The imaging surface is formed around the inner side surface of the cavity and is capable of refracting light emitted from the LED. However, the imaging surface of the cavity is not wavy and can not refract light emitted from the LED to form a characteristic image, such as a chrysanthemum. Accordingly, a visual effect of the conventional LED lamp is poor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an LED lamp to mitigate the aforementioned problems.